


A Dragon's Secrets

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: It's the start of a new year at Beacon University and Yang has found herself in a complicated situation.





	A Dragon's Secrets

"Well Miss Xiao Long, I think it goes without saying that this has to remain a secret."

"Oh uh... yeah. No. Right. Not a word to anyone."

"I don't think I need to explain the problems that can arise when a professor and a student become... involved."

"Yeah, don't worry Professor Schnee, I won't say anything about this."

"I have a lot more to lose in this than you do, so I need to make sure we're absolutely clear about keeping this between us."

"Look. If my girlfriend finds out about this, I'm pretty sure she'd kill me. So just trust me, okay?"

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for driving me all this way, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby set the last of her boxes down in her new dorm room. The room wasn't big - of course it wasn't, no dorm room is big - but it was hers and she was excited to finally be away from home.

"No problem Ruby. You should really talk to Tai about a car, though. I don't mind helping you and Yang move in but you'd be a lot better off with the freedom of having your own vehicle." Qrow set the microwave he had carried in down on top of the minifridge that had been temporarily placed in a corner of the room.

"You should get a motorcycle!" Yang excitedly suggested.

"Don't get a bike, Ruby! _Someone_ got a bike and now they need me to still help them move their stuff every year." Qrow did his best to cut off Yang before she could convince her sister of any bad ideas.

"You shouldn't be too hasty in a decision like this, so if you want to I'll let you take Bumblebee for a spin. Okay?" Qrow groaned and sat down on the empty bed that would eventually belong to one Weiss Schnee, clearly too tired to put up any actual argument against Yang.

"So when does your roommate get here?" Qrow asked, eager to change the subject. Ruby pulled her scroll out of her pocket and tapped and swiped it a few times to check for any updates from Weiss before replying.

"Mmmm, she won't be here until this evening. It sounds like they got a late start in leaving this morning. It's okay though, we don't have anything to really do until tomorrow when the freshmen orientation stuff starts."

"Hah, right. I had forgotten about that; have fun with all that junk." Yang said.

"Junk, huh? Is it that bad?" Qrow asked while checking his scroll for the time.

"I mean, it _sounds_ real lame. Blake and I skipped it our freshman year." Yang chuckled at the memory of the two of them hiding out in their dorm room and fooling around, afraid that they'd get caught skipping some supposedly-important ceremony.

"Well Ruby, I'm going to offer you one last piece of advice here." Qrow got up off the empty bed and placed a hand on Ruby's head. "Don't be a delinquent like your sister."

"Hey! I'm not-" Qrow ignored Yang's objection and continued.

"Today's been fun and it's been great seeing you two again but I need to get going." He placed a kiss on top of Ruby's head and ruffled her black hair.

"Thanks again, Uncle Qrow! It's been great seeing you again." Ruby cheerfully responded with the usual big smile on her face.

"Take care of yourself Ruby. And make sure Yang doesn't get into too much trouble." Qrow patted Yang on the shoulder and shot her a kind smile as he walked past her towards the door.

"Love you too, Uncle Qrow." Yang grinned. She waited a few beats to make sure Qrow was really gone and then rushed over to Ruby's side and put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Well Rubes, have you thought about asking Weiss out yet?" A big excited grin exploded onto Yang's face and her eyes lit up at the idea that her sister might be getting a girlfriend soon.

"Wha- Yang!! How did you!" Ruby's face very suddenly turned very red. She hadn't actually said anything to Yang - or anyone else - about it. Sure, she had maybe dropped some hints here or there but she had been certain that Yang hadn't really picked up on it.

"Ruby, please. I have a sort of intuition when it comes to you. It's an older sister thing, I think." Yang actually sounded kind of proud about the fact that she could supposedly read Ruby so well. "Well? You're going to say something to her, right? You two would make such an adorable couple."

"I don't know, Yang. I mean, it's the start of the school year and I feel like we'll be so busy at first that I probably shouldn't even be thinking about it." Ruby's voice was full of trepidation.

"I'm sorry sis, I shouldn't be trying to rush you into it. You're right, it probably is good for you two to take some time and adjust to college life first... but don't wait too long Ruby. I really do think you two would be great for each other. I mean, you two already are but... you know what I mean, right?" Yang wanted to be some helpful encouragement but she figured that maybe this time she was a little too eager about it. Her mouth often rushed ahead of her brain and quite often that resulted in her regretting it. Luckily, most people understood that she at least meant well and cut her a bit of slack for it.

"It's okay. I might... eventually. It's just that... what if she doesn't feel the same way? If she says no then we still have to share a room for the whole year. What if a year of being awkward around each other makes her think she actually hates me? And-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there Rubes, one thing at a time. First things first, I may not know Weiss as well as you do but I know she feels something special for you, okay? I don't think it'd ever be possible for her to hate you." Ruby's face lit up a bit when Yang said that. The statement clearly brought thoughts about their icy friend to mind which helped warm Ruby up to the idea.

"And anyway, during out first year here Blake and I weren't sure if we wanted to room together or not for that exact reason. Sure, we had been together for a while in high school but we had never _lived_ together before. It can be a big and scary thing but with enough communication you can manage it. It's super important to always talk about any problems you have, even if it seems like something small. As long as you can talk to her about it, you two can figure out a solution and work through anything." Yang pulled Ruby into a hug and ruffled the girl's black hair a bit.

"There is um... something else too." The blush returned to Ruby's cheeks, so much so that she nearly matched the shade of red of her hoodie. "You and Blake are, y'know, _adults_. And you do like... _adult stuff_ , right? What if Weiss is... well... I don't think I'm really ready for that?" The poor girl turned redder and redder with each passing moment. Yang could tell that it wasn't something Ruby was comfortable talking about yet and that even just referencing sex, at this point, was tough for her.

"I don't want to just repeat myself but really that's all about communication as well. Weiss needs to be able to understand your boundaries and you need to be willing to say no if there's any problems. And Weiss doesn't really seem like one who would be really, uh, _hungry_ like that. But if she is and she's making you feel uncomfortable just let me know and I'll tell her what's what." Yang flexed an arm with the last part, which drew a giggle out of Ruby and put a smile back on her face.

"And hey, the room comes with two beds for a reason, right? Even if you two start dating you don't need to start sleeping together right away or anything like that."

"I'm not sure that that's exactly why it comes with two beds." Ruby looked at her sister quizzically. Yang laughed a bit before responding.

"Okay sure, you're probably right there too. But I think my point still stands."

"You were close enough." Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her close, enjoying her sister's natural warmth.

"And hey, Blake and I didn't start sharing a bed until halfway through our second year. So there's absolutely no shame in dating someone without sleeping with them. Anyone that tells you otherwise doesn't know what they're talking about." Yang squeezed Ruby close and brushed her hair. She waited for the younger girl to pull away from the hug, making sure she got all the comfort she needed out of it.

"Well, I'm gonna let you unpack and settle in. If you need anything - Weiss related or otherwise - you just hit me up, alright?"

"Thanks sis." she said with a grin. Yang ruffled her hair one last time and then went out into the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind her, she let out a heavy sigh. She knew she wasn't very good at serious talks like that but she always wanted to try her best to help out her little sister in any way she could.

Yang pulled her scroll out of her pocket as she walked down the hallway of the freshmen dorm and checked it for any new messages from Blake. She had felt the scroll vibrate earlier when she was carrying up a box from Qrow's truck but hadn't checked it yet. The message was indeed from Blake, letting Yang know that she was on campus.

_hey kitten, u moved in?_ Yang texted to her.

_Got all my boxes in. Just getting unpacked now._ Her reply came quickly.

_ok im at rubys ill be over in a few_

_Alright, see you soon. xoxo_

Yang smiled and slid the scroll back into her pocket and picked up her pace. The campus was aflutter with activity as everyone moved into their dorms and scurried about, running whatever errands they needed to take care of before the school's various activities started the next day. She spotted a few friends as she walked over towards her dorm and gave polite waves - everyone seemed too busy for much more than that.

Yang took a breath when she got to the door to her room in an attempt to quell the excitement of getting to see Blake again. She opened up the door and did her best to keep her cool when she saw Blake but she couldn't manage it. Maybe it was just the light streaming in around her from the windows behind her but Yang could've sworn that Blake was actually glowing. She couldn't help herself and rushed up and embraced her immediately, burying her face in the crook of Blake's neck.

"Ooohhh I missed you so much kitten." Her voice was muffled by Blake's neck as she kissed her way up to Blake's jawline.

"It's only been a week, Yang!" Blake said, her voice bubbling with laughter. "We spent almost all of the summer break together."

"It was a really long week though!" Yang pulled back for a moment so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes before placing a gentle and passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"Well we have plenty of time now." she said softly and kissed her girlfriend back. "But for now! We have plenty of unpacking to do." She pulled away from Yang's warm arms and opened another box and began pulling out books and setting them onto a shelf above her desk. Yang watched Blake for a moment, content to just be around her girlfriend again, and then got to work unpacking her own things, starting with a suitcase full of clothes.

"So how's Ruby doing?" Blake asked as she flipped through a book and realized that she probably didn't actually need to bring that one with her this year.

"She's a bit nervous about things but I think she'll settle in just fine. We had a good sister-to-sister talk, so hopefully that'll help her at least a little bit."

"Aww. She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be alright. Especially when she has a sister as sweet as you." Blake had managed to sneak up on Yang and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before scurrying back to her own belongings. "And how was Weiss doing? I imagine she's happy to finally get away from her family, right?"

"Apparently she won't be here until tonight but yeah, I bet she'll be fine. Or at the very least she'll play it cool and make us all think she's fine."

They continued to chat while putting things away. Was so-and-so on campus yet? Do you know who they're rooming with this year? Oh, with _them_? That's unexpected. Did you hear the rumor about that one professor? Yeah, it's really wild, huh.

Eventually, Yang got tired of unpacking and decided she needed a little break to help her motivation. And so she snuck up behind Blake and began rubbing right between Blake's ears. It was something that Blake seldom let Yang do and she only let her do it with a stipulation that she only do it in private because the moaning noises she involuntarily made because of it were far too embarrassing for the faunus to deal with in public.

" _Yaaaaang_!" Blake's moan turned in to a whine. Yang couldn't help but giggle in return and then ceased the rubbing.

"I love my kitten." Yang whispered and then kissed the top of Blake's head right between her ears, feeling a gentle tickle of the tips against her cheeks.

"I love you too, my dragon." Blake said as she turned around and placed her hands on the blonde's hips and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently planning on this being six parts but that may end up changing. I've at least got the other two most important parts partially written so hopefully I can, at the very least, get the bare minimum for the main arc done. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!


End file.
